The invention relates to indane compounds, process for their production, compositions containing them and their pharmacological use. More particularly, the invention relates to 2-[2-indenyl]indanones and 2-cyclopentenyl compounds as anti-inflammatory agents and mast cell stabilisation agents. According to the invention, there is provided a compound of any of the formulae 1-4. 
wherein R2 to R7 are selected from the group consisting of:
hydrogen; hydroxy; cyclopentyl; alkyl carbonyl; hydro carbonyl; amino; amido; alkylamino; hydroxyamino; amine oxide groups; cyano; indane; indene; oxime; heterocyclic groups containing hetero atoms selected from one or more of N, 0 or S; aralkyl groups; aryl groups; mono and polybenzoid aryl groups; substituted aryl groups; thiol; thioureyl; phenylthiol groups; sulphonic acid groups; sulphoxide groups; sulphone groups; carboxylic acid groups of Cl to C10 which may be substituted or unsubstituted; alkyl; substituted alkyl groups; acyl groups; and substituted acyl groups;
where R1 and R3 may together represent a double bond and wherein in (CH2)n, n is 0 to 8.
Preferred because of solubility salt formation, pharmacological activity and/or ease of production are the following subsets.
In one embodiment of the invention the compound is of the formula 2 as defined in claim 1.
In a further embodiment of the invention the compound is of the formula 3 as defined in claim 1.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention R1 to R7 are selected from one or more of the same or different of:
hydroxy, alkyl of C1 to C10, aryl, substituted aryl, cyclopentyl, alkyl carbonyl, hydro carbonyl, amimo, amido, alkalamnino, hydroxyamino, amide oxide groups, cyano, indane, indene, oxime, sulphonic acid groups, sulphoxide groups, sulphone groups, or heterocyclic groups containing hetero atoms selected form one or more of N, O.
Preferably R4 to R7 are hydrogen.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention R1 is cyclopentyl.
In this case preferably R1 is cyclopenryenyl.
In one preferred aspect R1 is indane.
In another preferred aspect R1 is indene.
In one arrangement R2 is acyl containing 1 to 10 carbon atoms.
Alternatively, R2 is alkyl containing 1 to 10 carbon atoms, preferably, C1 alkyl.
In another embodiment of the invention R2 is substituted alkyl.
In a further embodiment of the invention R2 is aryl having 4 to 8 carbon atoms, especially C1 aryl.
The invention especially provides the following specific compounds:
1-phenyl-2-((2xe2x80x2-iidenyl)-indan-2-onyl)ethan-1-one (Compound I)
1-phenyl-2-((2xe2x80x2-iindenyl)-indan-2-ol)ethan-1-ol (Compound II)
1-phenyl-2-((2xe2x80x2-iidenyl)-indan-2-ol)ethan-1-one (Compound III)
1-phenyl-2-((2xe2x80x2-iidenyl)-indan-2-one)ethan-1-ol (Compound IV)
1-phenyl-2-((2xe2x80x2-cyclopent-1-enyl)indan-1-one)ethan-1-one (Compound V)
1-((2xe2x80x2-iindenyl)-indan-2-one)propan-2-one (Compound VI)
1-((2xe2x80x2-iindenyl)-indan-2-ol)propan-2-ol (Compound VII)
1-((2xe2x80x2-iindenyl)-indan-2-one)propan-2-ol (Compound VIII)
1-((2xe2x80x2-iindenyl)-indan-2-ol)propan-2-one (Compound IX)
The compounds may be used particularly to achieve mast cell stabilising and/or anti-inflammatory activity.
The invention also provides processes for preparing the compounds as defined in claims 33 to 42.
It will be appreciated that the compounds include pharmacologically acceptable salts, esters, amides, isomers and solvates thereof.
It will also be appreciated that if the compounds have one or more chiral centres they may exist as a pair of enantiomers or as a mixture of diastereomers. This may have an effect on pharmacological properties.
It will further be appreciated that for pharmaceutical purposes the active compounds may be formulated in any desired form using any suitable excipients and/or carriers. For example, particularly in the case for use to achieve anti-inflammatory activity the compound may be formulated in a pharmaceutical composition suitable for topical/transdermal application.
The invention will be more clearly understood from the following description thereof, given by way of example only.
In the preparation of some of the compounds of the invention are described in detail below. Some of the starting materials used are described in our earlier applications PCT/IE96/00080, PCT/IE96/00081 and PCT/IE96/00082 the contents of which are incorporated herein for reference. Other compounds within the scope of the claims can be prepared by analogy.